


not the cheap pinot

by ratherunnecessary



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor/Zerrie, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherunnecessary/pseuds/ratherunnecessary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except Perrie isn't crying out for them to get a room, like she usually does. She's leaning up against the couch next to Zayn, watching Louis and Eleanor closely, sipping at her wine. "Not too bad of form, I'll say," she murmurs, mostly to Zayn. "I think that's the last of El's lipstick. And, ooh, he's going for extra points!" she squeaks, pointing. Louis's hand is rucking up Eleanor's top, splaying out across her back. Perrie leans into Zayn, and he looks at her. She says nothing, but raises her eyebrows slightly at him. Zayn opens his mouth, but doesn't know what he means to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's couples' night in, and five bottles of red wine means things get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the cheap pinot

**Author's Note:**

> This is total PWP, because I am appalled that Elounor/Zerrie doesn't exist yet. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. These are fictional characters. Don't drink too much, kids.

It starts as a joke.  
  
They're having a night in as they do all the time, all sprawled out on the floor in his living room, and Louis has just cracked open their fifth bottle of red wine. Perrie moans when she sees him with the corkscrew in hand.  
  
"Looooou. What are you doing?"  
  
He just cocks his eyebrows at her, innocent face pasted on masterfully, and Zayn has to smother a snicker in his glass.  
  
"Wine, Pez. A requirement for a night in with my girl,"--he drops to his knees and smacks a kiss on Eleanor's cheek, who giggles, face already flushed deeply-- "my best mate, and his girl." He sloshes more wine into El's glass, narrowly avoiding spilling it on Zayn's white carpet.  
  
"Oi! Mate! Watch it, won't you?" Zayn says.  
  
"Like you give a fuck, Malik. It wasn't you who got the stains out after Christmas, was it?"  
  
"It was me!" chirps Perrie, raising her glass. Louis crows and toasts her with the bottle.  
  
"All right, all right, pass that bottle over then," Zayn mutters. Eleanor obliges, getting up on her knees to reach over the sprawled-out Louis to refill his glass. "Ta, El," he says, and she winks at him.  
  
"Thanks for sharing your pinot, love," she says.  
  
"What else would I do with it, yeah, than drink it with you lot?" Zayn says, rolling his eyes. Perrie curls up into his side and clinks their glasses.  
  
"Is this the bottle my dad got you for your birthday?" she asks, sipping.  
  
"Yeah, I think," Zayn says. Perrie's lips are already stained by the wine, her lipstick long gone on the rim of the glass.  
  
"The man has taste. Here's to him!" Louis raises the bottle. They all toast, the carpet barely escaping disaster again, and drink. Zayn has to agree. He doesn't know much about wine, right, but it tastes well enough to him. Perrie drains half her glass and laughs.  
  
"The man in the shop probably chose it for him, but sure." She smiles widely at Zayn and he has to kiss her then, pressing this lips together. She laughs into it, and pushes up against him, tangling their tongue together. He has to move his hand from her waist to the floor, catching them before they go tumbling.  
  
Louis applauds when they break apart, and Eleanor whistles. "Don't stop on our account!" she says. Both she and Lou are up on their knees to get a better view, and she bumps their hips together and wiggles her eyebrows at Louis. "I could use a show. Couldn't you, Lou?"  
  
"I dunno, darling, I think we could put on a better one."  
  
"Are you challenging me?" Eleanor sets her glass on the end table behind her, and crosses her arms. Louis sets his glass to next to it.  
  
"I think I am, Calder. Are you woman enough to take me?"  
  
Eleanor laughs throatily. "Shut the fuck up, Tomlinson," she says, and grabs him by the neck. They kiss messily, as Zayn's seen them do a million times on other couples' nights, and backstage after shows, and pretty much any time alcohol is in the picture. Louis's pretty into PDA and Eleanor never lets him outdo her. Zayn isn't really sure how these two crazy fuckers out of his bandmates and their girlfriends ended up being his best friends, considering the kick they get out of embarrassing him and Perrie.  
  
Except Perrie isn't crying out for them to get a room, like she usually does. She's leaning up against the couch next to Zayn, watching Louis and Eleanor closely, sipping at her wine. "Not too bad of form, I'll say," she murmurs, mostly to Zayn. "I think that's the last of El's lipstick. And, ooh, he's going for extra points!" she squeaks, pointing. Louis's hand is rucking up Eleanor's top, splaying out across her back. Perrie leans into Zayn, and he looks at her. She says nothing, but raises her eyebrows slightly at him. Zayn opens his mouth, but doesn't know what he means to say.  
  
"All right, all right, you two, knock it off," Zayn calls finally, breaking away from Perrie. "You've made your point." The wet sound that Louis's and Eleanor's mouths make when they pull apart gets momentarily stuck in Zayn's plastered brain, looping for the next several seconds. Louis and Eleanor stare at each other, breathing hard, until Louis's eyes crinkle and he laughs. Eleanor punches his stomach playfully.  
  
"You fucker," she says. They tussle for a second until Louis gets both of her hands in his and pulls her into his lap. "He can't stand having a moment," she says conversationally to Zayn and Perrie, squirming a bit as Louis tickles her. "He's the worst for laughing during sex."  
  
"That sounds like what I'd expect from the Tommo," says Zayn. Louis sticks his tongue out at him, because Louis is five years old. Zayn flips him the bird easily.  
  
"All right, enough fun at my expense," says Louis. "I want to have fun at Zayn's expense." He hooks his chin over Eleanor's shoulder. "El, darling. What do you say to kissing… Pezza?"  
  
Zayn's instinct is to puff up indignantly and declare that a no go, but when he looks at Perrie and how she's laughing at Louis's audaciousness, suddenly he can't see anything but Eleanor's slender hands on Perrie's face and Perrie's lashes sweeping against Eleanor's cheek and when Perrie looks at him his brain shorts out and he can't really say anything.  
  
"What do you think?" she asks quietly, under Louis and Eleanor's loud giggling and banter.  
  
"Do you want to?" Zayn asks.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do," Perrie says, and bites her lip. She tangles their fingers together briefly.  
  
"Then I want you to," he says, and ducks down to kiss her hard, quickly. She kisses him back and then pulls away.  
  
"All right, Calder, get over here."  
  
Eleanor squeals and crawls out of Louis's embrace. The two face each other right between Zayn and Louis, and Zayn has a sudden flashback to awkward grade school parties where spin-the-bottle reigned supreme.  
  
Perrie sits back and looks up at Eleanor through those lashes, and Eleanor reaches to tuck back the wisps that have escaped from Perrie's ponytail. Zayn watches her fingers linger and then float down to Perrie's neck. Eleanor leans down, slowly, and Perrie comes up on her knees to meet her.  
  
The kiss is gentle, just a press of lips, and then Eleanor sinks her fingers in Perrie's hair and pulls. Perrie moans into the kiss, then, and opens her mouth.  
  
The room is so quiet, Zayn can hear the slick sounds of their tongues sliding against each other. He catches a glimpse between them of Louis, his eyes narrow and intent on the girls. The moment Zayn's eyes land on him, however, Louis meets them, and Zayn feels the intensity of his blue eyes like never before.  
  
Zayn suddenly becomes aware of how hard his dick, pressing uncomfortably into the zipper of his jeans. He shifts against the couch, trying to relieve the pressure.  
  
Louis looks down to Zayn's lap, and he grins. The smug bastard.  
  
Perrie and Eleanor finally break apart. Eleanor's hands have somehow slid all the way down to Perrie's ass, and she gives it a good squeeze before flopping onto her back on the carpet, reaching for her wine. Perrie wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She looks at Zayn, and smiles a little, slightly shell-shocked.  
  
"Pez, you taste delicious," Eleanor says. "Is that the new MAC gloss?" She lifts her head to sip her wine, and misses a little. Zayn can't really bring himself to care as wine finally spatters across the carpet.  
  
"Yeah," says Perrie faintly. She sits back, cross legged. "Pass me my wine, babe?" she says, and Zayn knee walks over to her with their glasses. She takes it and drinks.  
  
"You all right, babe?" he says.  
  
"Yeah." She focuses in on his face. "Yeah," she says more firmly, "I'm class." She gives him a blinding grin.  
  
"All right, you lazy fucker," says Eleanor, poking at Louis with her foot. "I bet you know what I'm gonna say."  
  
Louis sighs. "I suppose I do." Louis points at Zayn. "Zayno. My lady commands me to take you in a manly fashion."  
  
Zayn laughs automatically. "Come on, Tommo. This isn't new ground, we've all be subject to a Tomlinson Love Bite Attack."  
  
"But I want to see," cries Eleanor petulantly. "Would you deprive me of that, Zayn?" She pouts at him.  
  
"Scared, Malik?" says Louis softly. He's on his knees in the middle, head cocked to the side, and Zayn can't let him win for a second.  
  
"Not in a million years." He hands Perrie his glass, and she smacks his ass gently.  
  
"Go easy on him, babe," she says.  
  
"No promises," says Louis.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you," she snickers.  
  
Louis's eyes are blue, so blue, and Zayn has seen them up close so many times, but it's like the wine is making everything blurry except Louis's eyes.  
  
"All right then, Tommo," Zayn says.  
  
"All right then, Malik," Louis says back, that shit-eating grin playing around the corners of his mouth. Zayn wants to smack it right off, but instead he just grabs Louis by the collar and kisses the shit out of him.  
  
Louis's hands immediately come up around Zayn's back, grabbing onto his shirt, trying to pull him in even closer. Louis kisses with way more teeth than Zayn's used to, but he goes with it, nipping at Louis's lips, hands coming from his collar to his chin. Louis is pressing into him so hard Zayn is almost bent over backwards.  
  
He's concentrating so hard on winning that it doesn't even register that he's making out with Louis, like full on making out with Louis, his band mate and best friend. Until it does, and he almost stops short. But Louis takes that as his cue to slow it down, and suddenly he's all soft kisses and slick tongue and hands in Zayn's hair, hips flush against each other. Zayn forgets everything all over again, and he doesn't really register the girls moving in closer until he feels Eleanor's hands slide around him to grasp at Louis's hips.  
  
"Fuck, yeah, babe," she whispers in Zayn's ear, and Louis pulls away for a moment to kiss her, over Zayn's shoulder, and then trails kisses back along Zayn's collarbone, up his jaw. Zayn can't muffle his shameless moan when Louis finds that perfect spot behind his ear. He hears Perrie laugh, and her hands come to stroke at his chest.  
  
"Yeah, Lou, he likes it right there," she says, and Louis takes the new info in stride, concentrating on the bit of skin below Zayn's earlobe, scraping his teeth lightly and swirling his tongue, and it all feels like it's going right to his dick.  
  
Louis finally pulls back, and it's reassuring that he's breathing as hard as Zayn is.  
  
"You fuckin' like that, Malik?" Louis says roughly.  
  
"Yeah," says Zayn immediately. "Yeah, I fuckin' like that."  
  
Louis laughs, falling back into Perrie, who catches him. She kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm gonna make out with you now, Tomlinson," she says, catching Zayn's eye for a split second. Zayn can't do anything but nod, a little too fervently, probably.  
  
Louis swings himself around and Perrie wastes no time in straddling him and leaning down. Louis meets her halfway. Zayn's mouth goes dry, watching them together, their stupidly long lashes vying for control along with their mouths.  
  
"How are their lashes so long?" he says, because _fuck_ , and Eleanor snickers under her breath.  
  
"Not crafted by human hands, I'd say," she murmurs, and pulls him in tighter.  
  
They watch together, and Zayn is kind of shocked at how not jealous he feels as Louis leans back and pulls Perrie with him until she's laying completely on top of him, elbows bracketing his head, dress up around her thighs. He feels more… lucky. Completely and totally fucking lucky.  
  
"Fuck, El," he says.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We're some fortunate kids," she says. Louis's hands are cupping Perrie's ass now, and she's grinding her hips down against his languidly. Eleanor starts pressing little kisses into Zayn's neck, as if by habit, and Zayn instinctively tilts his head to allow her better access.  
  
"I think we should start the undressing phase. You think?" she whispers. Zayn starts to agree, but she doesn't wait for him to finish, stripping off her top easily, and then pulling up at Zayn's t-shirt. He lifts his arms, and she balls it up and throws it onto the couch. She stands and yanks down her jeans, kicking them off and away. She drops back down and crawls over to Louis and Perrie, and Zayn can't do much more than stare at her really, really gorgeous ass, adorned with a simple yet effective black lace thong. Louis and Eleanor were truly made for each other.  
  
"All right, Pezza, up for a moment." Eleanor coaxes her up and manages to peel her tight dress off. Louis just lays back, grinning, enjoying the view, until Eleanor knees him in the side.  
  
"You, too, Lou." Louis obliges, shucking his tee and pulling Eleanor down to kiss her. Perrie sits back, still straddling Louis's hips. She pushes her hair out of her face and looks around for Zayn. She reaches a hand out to him.  
  
"Babe." She's wearing the hot pink bra that she knows is his favorite, and he can't get over to her fast enough. The lace scratches against his bare chest and her arms wind around his neck. They kiss slowly, Zayn trying not to fall over Louis's outstretched legs. She strokes down his back, but stops at his jeans.  
  
"Come on now, take those off." He obeys, shucking them quickly, and doesn't remember until they're gone that he isn't wearing pants underneath.  
  
Perrie's eyes glimmer, but (bless her) she doesn't laugh. She simply stands, shoves down her thong, unhooks her bra and tosses them both to the side. They stand there for a moment, quiet.  
  
" _I love you_ ," Perrie mouths, and Zayn can't do anything but step towards her, cup her face, and kiss her very softly. Perrie kisses back, hands flat on his chest. Even though his dick is really obviously hard between them, it's the most innocent kiss they've ever shared.  
  
"Oh, are we there already?" says Louis, still flat on his back. He lifts his hips off the floor and shoves his own jeans down. Eleanor snickers and helps him strip them off the rest of the way. She drags her hand back up his leg and across his pants, rubbing her hand along the outline of his dick.  
  
Perrie drops back down to her knees, pulling Zayn with her. She reaches over Louis to unclasp Eleanor's bra and pull it off. Eleanor's tits are small and perky, just like Zayn would've expected. Her hair floats around them and he blushes when she catches him staring.  
  
"Like what you see, Malik?" Louis asks quietly. All the mischief is gone from his eyes when Zayn looks at him.  
  
"Yeah." Zayn clears his throat. "Yeah, I do." Eleanor smiles at him.  
  
"You can touch," she says. Perrie pushes him forward a little. Louis finally sits up, pulling his legs out of the way, and Zayn is a little annoyed with how out of his depth he feels. But Eleanor is still smiling at him, and Perrie is stroking his back encouragingly.  
  
"Can I kiss you first, El?" he says, moving forward, and instead of responding, she rises up and kisses him. Zayn concentrates on fitting their mouths together, finding her rhythm, stroking her hair and pushing it back over her shoulder.  
  
Eleanor catches his hands and brings them to her tits. He thumbs her nipples gently, feeling them perk up under his touch. He draws circles around them, falling into the cadence of their mouths. Eleanor sighs into their kiss, breaking away to pant just a little, and moves in even closer to him.  
  
"Fuck," she gasps, and covers his hands with hers, encouraging him. He speeds up, adding a squeeze, and she full on moans, tipping her head back. He drops his head to mouth at her neck, sucking at her collarbone.  
  
"Ahh, fuck, Zayn," she chokes and pushes her hips against him. His dick suddenly reminds him of its desire to be touched _right fucking now_ and he shoves forward in response without thinking.  
  
"I wanna fuck you," he says into her neck, and her hands tighten on his.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, please," she says.  
  
"Hell yeah," comes Louis's voice, low.  
  
"I've got condoms in the bedroom, hold on," says Perrie, and a moment later, "Here," accompanied by the sound of foil ripping. She comes into view behind Eleanor, and reaches for Zayn's dick, rolling the condom on in a practiced motion. She drops a kiss onto Eleanor's shoulder and one on Zayn's lips.  
  
"Come on, babe," she whispers, encouraging Eleanor up. Zayn reaches down and guides himself into her as she sinks down slowly, knees on either side of his.  
  
Eleanor groans, low and deep, and Zayn drops his head onto her shoulder. Eleanor's small tits press into his chest as she puts her arms around his neck and rolls her hips slowly.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Zayn grits out and Eleanor laughs a little, losing it as Zayn thrusts up to meet her movement. They find a rhythm together, meeting in the middle. Zayn gets a hand between them to press his thumb against her clit.  
  
" _Yes_ ," she hisses, and pushes against it, speeding up.  
  
Vaguely, Zayn hears a drawn out moan to his left. When he looks over, Perrie meets his eyes from where she's pressed back against Louis, their legs tangled, her stripping his dick with one hand and encouraging his hand against her clit with the other. Louis's eyes are screwed shut in concentration, and Zayn is just close enough to grab his thigh with his other hand.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Louis shouts out, "ah, fuck fuck fuck."  
  
"Come for me, baby," says Perrie, speeding up, thumbing at the head of his dick on the uptwist, and Louis does, leaning his head back, whole body shaking. Zayn can see his ab muscles spasming as he spills into Perrie's hand.  
  
Eleanor is grinding her hips down in earnest now, and Zayn wraps both arms around her waist so he can really fuck up into her. She puts her own hand down to run frantically at her clit.  
  
"Fuck, yes, Zayn, fuck, yes, yes yes," she gasps, and then she's coming around his dick, seizing up, curling forward into him.  
  
Zayn groans, feels his own orgasm building. He looks over to Perrie and Louis one more time. They're both looking back, Louis's arm slung around her shoulders, both still breathing hard.  
  
"Come on, Zayn," Louis says. "It's just you now. Come for us."  
  
"Come on, babe," says Perrie.  
  
Zayn can't really argue with that, so he screws up his eyes and comes.  
  
When it's all over and Perrie's fetched wet towels from the bathroom, they all sprawl out on the floor. Zayn's up against Perrie, head on Louis's stomach, and he can feel Eleanor's hand carding through his hair. The silence is comfortable and warm as they all catch their breath. Zayn breaks it first.  
  
"You know what I just realized?"  
  
He gets a "Hmm?" from Perrie.  
  
"We just fucked on the living room floor even though we've got a perfectly good king-sized bed in the bedroom."  
  
His head bounces as Louis laughs, loud and full.  
  
"Well," comes Eleanor's voice, "what's to stop us from doing that as well?"


End file.
